1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a lighting display device, particularly to one that displays attractive visual effects by lighting projection and one that has a structure for easy engagement and disengagement.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Lava lamps have been common lighting fixtures in bedrooms since 1960s. In some countries they are even embedded in the mainstream cultures already. As further developed, now there are liquid motion lamps and bubble lamps. A liquid motion lamp holder improvement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,405 is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The invention mainly includes base 111, a first mounted seat 112 with a first contacting room 1121, a second mounted seat 113 with a second contacting room 1131, a support bracket 114 linking the first and second mounted seats 112, 113, a transparent bottle 140 with fillers to be mounted between the first and second mounted seats 112, 113, and a joint sleeve 120 engaged a lower end of the transparent bottle 140. The second mounted seat 113 further has a second lamp seat 1132 with a LED bulb 132 thereon and a lampshade 115. The invention has the LED bulb 132 projecting lights to display visual effects by the transparent bottle 140. On the other hand, the second contacting room 1131 also allows the transparent bottle 140 to be moved vertically within the space for easy engagement and disengagement.
To disengage the transparent bottle 140, the joint sleeve 120 and the transparent bottle 140 have to be displaced upwards for an upper end 142 of the transparent bottle 140 to move deep into the second contacting room 1131 of the second mounted seat 113 and for the joint sleeve 120 to disengage from the first contacting room 1121 of the first mounted seat 112. Then remove the joint sleeve 120 from a lower end of the transparent bottle 140 for which to disengage from the first and second mounted seats 112, 113. When installing the transparent bottle 140, simply follow the procedure reversely.
Such design has the second mounted seat 113 to have a much longer diameter than the one of the transparent bottle 140 so that the transparent bottle 140 can slant for disengagement. Therefore, there is a gap between the transparent bottle 140 and the second mounted seat 113 that may cause overturning and falling of the transparent bottle 140. Also, to engage the joint sleeve 120 together with the transparent bottle 140, a height h2 of the second mounted seat 113 has to be much higher than a height of the joint sleeve 120. Such restriction results in a waste in space and prime cost as well. Such structures can also be seen with different applications and designs in U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,913 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,939 disclosed by the inventor.
In short, the inventor strives to improve the defects disclosed above—to lower the unnecessary height of the support and to reduce the prime cost for manufacturing.